doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Doom IV: Return from Oblivion
Eternal Doom IV: Return from Oblivion is an unfinished megawad for Doom II created by TeamTNT in 2008. It can be downloaded at: http://doomworld.com/idgames/?id=15193 A ZDoom or GZDoom source port, as well as Doom II's IWAD file, are required to play Eternal Doom IVRequirements according to the WAD's readme file.. Dubbed a "7-map teaser" by TeamTNTTeamTNT's home page: http://www.teamtnt.com/, these maps were intended as a demo for what was to be a much larger project, but development never went any further. Still, the maps are extremely large and provide plenty of gameplay in their current form. Certain maps contain over 2,000 sectors and 1,000 enemies, and can take two to three hours to complete, several times the size of an average Doom map's offerings. The 7 maps in Eternal Doom IV all have medieval designs. There are many modified monsters, sound effects, and textures. Some maps are interconnected as well. Furthermore, the player is allowed to jump, crouch, free-look, and swim underwater. New Enemies Eternal Doom IV has newly created enemies. Some resemble original Doom II enemies but with additional features, while some are new designs entirely. A bat familiar is a small, grey, bat-like flying creature that bites. It has no ranged attack. Its small size makes it harder to aim at, especially from long distance. The chaingun is the best weapon to defend against them, especially when they attack in groups. A dragon familiar is a small, red, dragon-like flying creature that breathes out fire over a short distance. One must not get too close to it in order to avoid its fire attack. Like bat familiars, the chaingun is the best weapon for dragon familiars especially if they attack in groups. A bazooka zombie resembles a zombie soldier, but it fires rockets instead of bullets, and is a bit tougher to kill. He also looks to be in a more advanced state of bodily decomposition than a zombie soldier, perhaps an indication of his increased toughness. However, he can be hurt by the splash damage of his own rockets, unlike a Cyberdemon. In Eternal Doom IV, he is often found in unreachable places such as ledges and hilltops, enabling him to fire safely from a distance. His small size also makes him hard to see from afar. One must get close enough to him to take him out. A dark imp resembles a regular imp, but has darker complexion and is tougher to kill. One shotgun shell does not kill it. A double-barrel shotgun is often the better weapon against it. Infighting can occur between dark imps and other types of imps. A snake imp is a sort of "aquatic" imp. It has green complexion, an imp-like upper body, and a snake-like tail. It is often found in waters and occasionally on land. Its damaging green slime is fired at a very fast projectile speed. Like regular imps, one well-aimed shotgun blast at close range can kill a snake imp. A imp warlord is the toughest type of imp. It wears armor and carries a shield that can reduce incoming damage. It can summon bat familiars and dragon familiars. It can also fire three types of missiles: red energy blasts, homing yellow fireballs, and green poison balls. When its shield is up, it can withstand several hits. It can be dispatched more quickly with splash damage from rockets. A hell warrior resembles a baron of hell, but it has yellow complexion, carries a shield, and throws yellow fireballs. Its shield can reduce incoming damage, but it is vulnerable to blast damage from rockets. Firing three to four rockets at or near it is the best way to kill it. An arachnophyte flies and fires super chaingun like a spider mastermind, but it has much lower hit points. Three shots from a double-barrel shotgun at close range can kill it. With a green body and red eye, a real abstract pain looks like the negative image of a cacodemon. However, it has much higher hit points, occasionally turns yellow, indicating that it is "enraged", and fires lightning balls in all directions. Its multi-directional attacks may often cause infighting, which is a good strategy to use to defeat it, or at least lower its hit points. Levels The first three maps -- Map 8, 9, and 10 -- comprise a single, story-based mission. The player must begin with Map 8, either with the ''-warp 8'' command line option or the cheat code idclev08. The player can travel freely from one map to another using certain portals located on the maps. Scores (% kills, items, and secrets) are only given when the mission itself is accomplished. * Map 8: The Crypt * Map 9: Schloss Adler: The Castle of the Eagle * Map 10: Daemon's Sanctuary The rest of the maps have no special missions associated with them other than the standard goal of getting to the exit. Scores are given at the end of each map. The player's inventory does not carry over from Map 11 to 12 nor from 12 to 13, but it does carry over from Map 13 to 27. * Map 11: Return to the Forlorn Fortress * Map 12: House at Pooneil Corners * Map 13: 2400 Fulton Street * Map 27: The Shrine Video walkthroughs are available for all the mapsYoutube walkthroughs: http://www.youtube.com/user/PCGamingGoodies. References Category:Games Category:Fan-made Doom games